The Secrets, Lies, and Notes of Rose Weasley
by xxbubblelovexx
Summary: It's the forever long feud between the Weasley's and Malfoy's once again - only this time, in their children's form. Or will they finally be the ones to end the bad blood between the two ancient families? Crappy summary? Oh ya. Good story? Definitely.R
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note ~ _**

_Okay, so I'm taking a shot at the Rose/Scorpius romance. I'm in love with them so I just had to! But it's not just them. Throughout the story, you'll be seeing other relationships doing their own thing, but it's mainly from Rose and Scorpius' view._

_First Chapter - Rose's take on Scorpius Malfoy. Just kind of like the first part of the prologue to their relationship, and soon I'll have Scorpius' take on Rose Weasley (second part to their 'prologue'.)_

_Really, the first few chapters will just be the main character's takes on someone(s). And, just as a...I don't know, preview? I'll give you list of the main people in the story: **Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, Lily Potter II, **and **Fred Weasley II.** So, you'll be seeing them all very soon!_

_Okay, I'll shut up and let you read:) Enjoy! Oh, and review? Please? Any criticism, compliments...anything! I'd love to hear what you have to say so far even if it's just one chapter;)_

_(And before I forget... ***DISCLAIMER*** There. And how about we just say that's for every chapter? Okay? Great.)_

_

* * *

_

**The Secrets, Lies, and Notes of Rose Weasley **

**__****Chapter 1 ~ Rose Ginevra Weasley**

Scorpius Malfoy._ The bane of my life._

What's his deal, anyway? Our seven years of Hogwarts would have been just _dandy_ if he hadn't been such a prick on our very first day, first year… And my voice box wouldn't be so damaged from my constant screaming (which, is in fact, caused by that prat.)

_I could barely contain my excitement as I boarded the Hogwarts Express. That's right – only one foot in the scarlet train and I was already hyperventilating. I just…couldn't…control myself. Everything was just so surreal! Sure, I'd known ever since I could remember that I was a witch and would someday be attending the greatest school in history. Of course I'd known that – for Merlin's sake, I've been preparing for this day since the very early age of seven when I snuck into the attic of the Burrow and came across a box of my mother's old textbooks (and a week later, I already knew how to correctly flick your wand when performing the levitation charm _and_ how to disarm an opponent.)_

_But actually being here, experiencing something that I could only have dreamed of for the past ten years, was… I don't even know how to explain it. It just felt so _right_ to be boarding this train._

_The only thing that was keeping me from jumping up and down like such a _girl_ and squealing like such a _girl_, was the fact that Albus was with me – doing exactly that._

"_What do you think we'll learn first, Rosie? Oh, look! Seventh years! They must know _tons_ of magic! I wonder what spells we'll be able to perform when we're seventeen. Well, I don't know about you, but I for one will be the best Wizard Chess player this school has ever laid their eyes upon! Do you think they have a Wizard Chess club…?" He rambled on and on, squealing occasionally and jumping when he saw something 'amazing' (like the Seventh years.)_

_I just shook my head and laughed at his silliness, trying to find an empty compartment or at least one that wasn't full of intimidating older students. Inside, all I wanted to do was join Al in his squealing and obvious excitement, but if I did that, I doubt we would ever find a compartment and would end up riding with the scary Seventh years. I wanted to find my cousin (and Al's older brother) James since he was a Second Year, but he had disappeared as soon as we finished our good-byes with our parents and grandparents and cousins and younger siblings and aunts and uncles (oh, yeah, we had a HUGE family – it was wonder we ever made it on the train in time what with all of those people we had to kiss and hug) so Al and I were left to face the unknown by ourselves (thanks a lot, James.)_

"…_I really hope I get into Gryffindor… I _can't_ be a Slytherin! James would never let it go! To think, the Chosen One's second son a _Slytherin!_ Slytherins look mean, Rosie. What if I'm sorted into Slytherin and I'm stuck in a dorm with them? They'll Avada Kadavra me! I just know it!" Al fretted, losing his constant squealing attitude, and cracking his knuckles nervously._

_I just looked at him, one brow raised._

"_What?" he said, defensively. "It could happen… And they're the _enemy_, Rose. Once they set their eyes on the son of the man who rid the world of the darkest wizard the world has ever seen, they're gonna want to avenge their fathers! It's in their blood!"_

"_Oh, shut it, Al," I said, dismissively. "Stop being such a prejudiced prat… The war's over! Nobody's gonna Avada Kadavra you in your sleep! Especially not puny eleven year olds."_

_He fell silent after that, but I could still feel his anxiety rolling off of him like a tsunami. I just rolled my eyes, and opened the first compartment we'd come across that appeared to be empty._

_Or so I thought._

_I was about to throw myself onto one of the benches when I noticed a small boy sitting by the window by himself. He took me by surprise, with his shockingly blonde, _blonde_ (it was nearly white!) hair and reserved atmosphere that swallowed this compartment whole. With the blink of an eye, all excitement and exhilaration that had once overwhelmed me a few minutes ago was forgotten and replaced by curiosity and misgiving._

"_Do you need something or are you just going to stand there for the rest of the trip, staring at me stupidly?" he said, contempt practically dripping from his harsh words and his eyes narrowed to slits as he looked between Albus and I._

_I glared right back, not taking quite kindly to his rude behavior. He only just met us and he was already treating us like filth! Who did he think he was?! "I just didn't realize you were in this compartment," I said coolly, trying to think of something witty to say but to no avail._

_He snorted, a smirk replacing the glare he had just previously been wearing. "Obviously."_

_My scowl deepened, and I just stood there, feeling stupid and uncomfortable. I wasn't about to let this obnoxious boy talk to me like that, but for some reason, my usual sarcastic, witty self decided that now was the perfect to time to take a vacation._

_He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, would the great Rose Weasley like me to leave the compartment? I'm so terribly sorry for not leaving sooner!"_

_Fury was most likely evident on my usually creamy face – I could feel the heat gathering in my face, and I knew that by now, my face probably matched my Weasley-Red hair. I stomped over to him, just as he jumped up to meet my wrath. Even through all my rage, I couldn't help but realize how brave this boy must be – the whole point of the red hair was to be a warning sign to everyone; I was obviously quick to anger. So, maybe it wasn't bravery at all – maybe it was just stupidity._

"_Who do you think you are? You don't even know us, yet you treat us like dirt!" I cried, holding my clenched fists at my sides. But I knew it was all in vain – one wrong move, and this boy would be out like a light._

"_Well, for one, I'm pretty sure I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said, something flashing in his eyes but I was too angry to take any notice. "And, actually, yes I do know you. If you remember, just a few moments ago I called you _Rose Weasley_. That is your name, right?" He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "And he is the Boy Who Lived's son, Albus Potter."_

_I took deep breath, doing my best to leave violence out of the situation, no matter how much I wanted to strangle the prick's scrawny neck. Then everything he just said came rushing back, and once again, this boy took me by surprise. Scorpius _Malfoy_? A Malfoy? As in, the son of the man who attempted to kill Albus Dumbledore; the grandson of one of You-Know-Who's most loyal followers?_

_He snorted again. "Alright then… I see you are a bit slower than most – not something I would except from the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio, but okay…"_

_My eyes narrowed, and I could feel my fists inching higher and higher. "Shut up, you…you…you Slytherin Scum!"_

_Hmm, not the best way to start the year… I looked down in horror at what I'd just done. Scorpius Malfoy was on the floor at my feet, knocked out cold. I looked at my fist that was frozen in mid-air._

_Definitely not the best moment of my life._

"_Look who's the prejudiced one now," I heard Albus mutter from behind, and I closed my eyes, cursing under my breath._

He is such a nuisance. Thanks to him, I was awarded a week of detention. A week of detention on my first day there! If he hadn't been such a wimp, I never would have gotten that stupid detention, and he could have just manned up and walked away with a black eye. But _no_. You can suspect my parents were not pleased to receive an owl within my first week that told them of my 'anger issues.' Anger issues…_ Please._

Even to this day – our _Seventh Year_ – he (as in Malfoy) uses that against me in every argument we have (which is, like, _every single friggin second of the day_.) I mean, I don't really care but it just irks me, you know?

I swear, he's even more immature than my friend Troy Gilbert (who is, in fact, _very_ immature) – that is, when he even talks.

Scorpius Malfoy has to be the sexiest (what? I can't deny he's quite attractive), quietest, brooding, most arrogant, prideful tosser in the whole of Hogwarts. It can be so irritating sometimes. I mean, most of the time, I feel incredibly lucky that I don't have to listen to his annoying voice all day, but still! Even with his friends, he barely says a word. And yet, every girl (with the exception of me and my best friend, Dominique) is head over heels for him. How the bloody hell does that work?

_And_ he's even a Prefect this year! How?! And how did _I_ become a Prefect too? How did two of the biggest alcoholics and smokers become Prefects? Merlin's underpants, has old age finally driven McGonagall bonkers? Or does she just enjoy seeing two enemies tear each other to bits?

Well, whatever. Let's just hope I won't get stuck on patrol with the prat for the whole year (yeah, right.)

This is going to be the most torturous year I'll ever have to endure.

_Ugh!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note ~_**

_Okay, second chapter up! And this one is from Scorpius' point of view and his take on Rose Weasley and others, like Lily Luna Potter._

_So, seeing as I'm a _girl_ and have no idea how the male mind works, I took a shot and I hope its not too bad. A bit odd for me, writing about girls like that but whatever haha. I really hope I didn't do too horribly on this chapter, so...please review and tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it, thanks!_

_I'm doing my best to portray Scorpius as a bad boy, but I'm thinking the thoughts inside his head aren't really working out that way. But that's inside his head, right? So when we finally get to the story telling, the way he acts to other people and talks will probably be different._

_**Ice Reader129 - **Thanks for the suggestion and reviewing! I think I'm going to go along with what you suggested... This will be the last chapter before the real story starts with Chapter 3 :)

* * *

_

**The Secrets, Lies, and Notes of Rose Weasley**

**Chapter 2 ~ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Now, I try my best to be a decent, fair, accepting guy in this world. I really do. I'm not prejudiced like my pureblood fanatic grandfather Lucius Malfoy, or like half of my house – Slytherin. I try to give everyone a chance – really, I do. Of course, I don't go out of my way to be friends with every damn student that I come across at Hogwarts, but I don't treat them like dirt if they're a muggleborn; I don't act like I'm above the rest of the student body just because I'm a bloody Slytherin (which really isn't a good reason anyway, especially considering the war…)

But there is always that one exception.

Rose flaming Weasley.

Merlin, that girl needs to stop getting her knickers in a twist whenever I make a mistake. Just because I forgot to meet her for our patrols, doesn't mean she has to scream at me for ten minutes in front of the whole bloody school. I swear, by the time I'm twenty, I'm going to need that weird contraption wrinkly muggles use to hear better… Listening aid, right? But I don't see what her problem is anyway. It wouldn't have made a difference if I were there or not. We never talk when we have to patrol together, unless she's pointing out my many flaws or I'm merrily commenting on what stuck-up bitch she is. Other than that, we try to pretend like the other isn't there. It helps our blood pressure.

It's a shame she's so annoying, or else I definitely would be trying to get into her pants. I mean, really, there's no sane, straight guy that hasn't once fantasized about her. She certainly is easy on the eyes. Of course, that bushy hair of hers kind of ruins the effect of her slender body, long legs that seem to go on forever, her big cobalt eyes, those curves that must have been sculpted by the gods… But other than that, every guy at Hogwarts (maybe some of the younger professors but that would just be sick and disgusting) thinks she's a sex goddess.

But I despise her very existence (well, the irritating part that is) so that's a no-go.

What a shame.

Alas, there are plenty of other beauties in this school (especially Miss Scarlett Wood, Ravenclaw's number one whore) so I guess that can make up for my loss.

I guess sometimes I do regret the way I treated her that first day I met her… As much as I hate to admit it, it really was my own fault she ended up knocking me out cold in the compartment. The way I was talking to her… It's no wonder she hates my guts.

I was such a foul, prejudiced boy back then, not yet realizing I didn't have to be like my father, let alone my grandfather. If I had known I could be who I wanted to be without giving damn what my father thought when I was young, maybe I could have been the first to stop the bad blood between the Weasley's and Malfoy's. But no. I was scared of my father (and still am but not as much) then, scared of what he might think if his only son was fraternizing with Weasley's only daughter. I could only imagine the fury on his face – a Howler from him and my grandfather would be nothing compared to what I would have to deal with when I returned for the holidays.

He is also the reason I'm a Slytherin. Nobody was surprised when the hat sorted me into that deranged house, including myself. In fact, I even begged the hat to put me in that house. And it, fortunately, obliged, muttering something about not breaking family tradition and being too scared to be a Gryffindor anyways. I didn't mind those words then – I was just relieved to be sitting at the table full of snake-like inhibiters and already doing what I could to please my father – but in Second Year, when I remembered the hat's words, they stung me a little, and I felt like a coward. But I guess that's another reason why I was sorted as a Slytherin – its where all the slithery cowards hide.

I really don't know why McGonagall bothered making me a Prefect. I break practically every rule there is, I drink almost twenty-four-seven and get drunk every weekend, I smoke and don't care if I get caught or not, and I don't even get good grades (Defense Against the Dark Arts being the only exception – ironic, right?) I'm beginning to think she's off her rocker. Really – just last week she gave Weasley and me detention – _together_. And she was surprised to find, instead of polished trophies in the Trophy Room, trophies scattered around the room and broken glass shards everywhere. (Needless to say, this resulted in another week of detention cleaning every bathroom in the school without magic – _together_. When would she ever learn?) And by the end of _that_ detention (that had to be the scariest week of my life, I think – she may be a Weasley and a girl, but, damn, she is _terrifying_ when she's angry), I had several bruises and scratches all over my body (usually, I can say these are from fights I get into with other _dudes_ – but, thanks to Weasel over here, whenever someone asks what happened, I have to tell them I got beat up by a _girl_.) Most of them from her 'accidentally' kicking the bucket full of water at my face.

She's a lunatic, I tell you.

And do you know who's nearly just as crazy?

Lo and behold! Her very own cousin, _Lily Potter_.

Oh, don't forget to add _the second_. She nearly threw a fit in her first year when they called her name to be sorted and didn't add _the second_ at the end.

But, yes, she is also just as insane as her cousin (who is in love with me sadly… She has a fucking boyfriend, yet she flirts shamelessly with me whenever she gets the chance). I wonder if all gingers are like that – bloody annoying, crazy, sexy, dangerous, violent (did I mention Weasley _punched_ me in the first year?!), stuck up, etcetera. They walk around this place like they own the flaming own the school! And then Carrot Top I (Weasley) has the nerve to tell me that _I_, Scorpius Malfoy, walk around Hogwarts like a pompous git like I own the bloody place!

What the _fuck_?

I don't even talk! (Well, I do, just not as much as normal, annoying teenagers do – actually, I prefer action to talking.)

And that little characteristic of mine certainly has its appeal to the ladies… I guess they like the 'bad-boy' vibe. And for me, that really isn't that hard – what with the dangerous, dark arts background; underage drinking nearly twenty-four-seven (plus smoking without giving a damn if someone catches me); the silent, brooding air that follows me wherever I go… Damn, I sound pretty delicious, don't I? No wonder they can't keep their hands off me…

With one exception of course (and it's not like I'm complaining – believe me, I am more than happy.)

Rose Weasley.

Full circle. Everything always comes back to Weasley.

I really wish she would just leave me the hell alone. I don't want my last year to be remembered with her contemptuous glares and callous insults… Aw, hell… Why, McGonagall, why?! She's a bloody sadist, I tell you…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note ~**_

_Okay, so the real-story chapter is finally here! I don't know if this took too long, but if it did, sorry! I've been super busy the past two weeks, but I managed to write a little each night before I went to sleep so it's all good right?_

_I think this a good chapter. It was fun to play it out in my head hahah. So I hope it's at least okay for you guys!_

_Enjoy! And please review? Thanks :)_

_***Oh, and I'm not British. No matter how much I wish I was, I'm not. But I read fanfics by those who are and sometimes I'll reread the Harry Potter series, but I'm still American. So if I don't get it perfect, sorry! I'm trying my best!*

* * *

**_

**The Secrets, Lies, and Notes of Rose Weasley**

**Chapter 3 – Polyjuice Potion**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I took my seat next to Dominique Weasley (my best friend and cousin) as the powerful fumes of potions hit me like a bludger to the face. "Hey, Dom," I said, distributing my stuff across the table. "Do you know what we're doing today?"

She nodded, examining her pristine nails. "Meredith said we're learning a new potion, but that butt wouldn't tell me…" she said, her tinkling voice ringing throughout the cold air of the dungeons. I really had no idea what the appeal was… How could Slytherins do it? Live down here all year… Ugh. I just shiver at the thought.

"Maybe she was sworn to secrecy…?" I thought out loud. "Must be real important if not even Meredith can open her big mouth." Meredith, a mutual friend between us, was the biggest gossiper I have ever met. She's knows everything about anyone, anything, and ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the time, she can't keep her trap closed. Now, we love her and all – she was the first friend we made in our first year – and we would rather die than let anything hurt her (emotionally or physically), but…we've learned not to spill our secrets to her. That could be harmful to your social life.

You see, Hogwarts… Despite the size of the castle, there are really only fifty one seventh years in all. Compared to Muggle high schools, that's nothing (and I did my research – with the help of Granddad Arthur.) Forget the rest of the school (don't really care about them anyway – especially the second years.) Just in the seventh year alone, we've got fifty one pairs of ears, fifty one mouths. It's pretty simple to figure out.

News travels fast around here.

"So, Three Broomsticks this weekend?" Dom said, smiling and looking up at me from her nails.

I smiled back. "Saturday night. I'll have to borrow the map from Albus first though." Albus was both of our cousin and same year. He was also the famous Harry Potter's second son, and younger brother of James Potter II, the youngest Gryffindor Seeker since his father attended Hogwarts. And being the younger brother and son of those two, he was always awarded the Marauder's Map when James graduated (plus the Invisibility Cloak.) And now, since we are two excessive drinkers (me more so), I have to take the map every once in awhile for certain…reasons.

She snorted. "Right, _borrow…_"

"What?" I asked, my big cobalt eyes wide and full of innocence.

She just rolled her eyes and didn't say anymore on the subject because just then Professor Slughorn walked through the doors, his cane cracking against the stone floor and silencing the room instantly. It really was quite a feat that he was _breathing_. For Merlin's sake, the man was old when _my_ parents were here!

"Good morning, class," he croaked, grinning a toothy smile (probably dentures.) "Welcome to your second Potions of the year. I've got a special treat for my N.E.W.T level students today, I do. I'm sure many of you have heard about this special treat already, though, haven't you?" Nearly every hand was raised. "But I trust none of you have heard what that little treat is?" Slowly, our hands fell back to our laps, and we listened intently. "Perfect, and I expect whatever you do in this class today, you not tell your dear friends. Understand? Good. Now," he paused, smiling at the class while leaning against his cane, "tell me – how many of you have heard of…Polyjuice Potion?"

My eyes widened, and my heart nearly skipped a beat. _Polyjuice Potion?_ The man had to be crazy, making Polyjuice Potion with a bunch of teenagers… "Polyjuice Potion? But, Professor, isn't that incredibly difficult? Shouldn't we be starting the year off with a simpler potion instead? Like…love potions?" I said, looking around nervously and wondering if anyone had the same apprehensions as I. And it turned out I wasn't the only one; many other students had worried expressions splattered across their faces.

"Miss Weasley, I appreciate your concerns but I am afraid you are missing a crucial fact," he said, and his cane made more obnoxious noise as he came to stand in front of my desk. He leaned in, and whispered (loudly), "This is a class of…N.E.W.T. level students. The only reason you made it this far in my class is because you can make these difficult potions, otherwise, I wouldn't be wasting my time. Oh, and, if I'm not mistaken, didn't your mother accomplish in her second year?" He chuckled. "I think this class will be just fine. So, if you would turn to page…"

But he was interrupted by the doors opening suddenly, and tall, toned blonde sauntered into the classroom with a smug grin painted on his face. "Terribly sorry, Professor… Got held up before class," he said, brushing his lateness off with a sorry excuse.

"Well, as long as you're here now… Go ahead; take a seat, Mr. Malfoy. Ah, nevermind… Might as well stay standing since I'll be assigning seats in a few minutes anyway," he added, with an afterthought. He waved the arrogant boy to the side of the classroom then returned to the rest of the class, his usual jolly grin back on his face. "Alright, so before I set you free to start the potion, we are going to get into our assigned seats. So, if you would, just pick up belongings and move to the sides of the classroom…"

I groaned, not bothering to hide my annoyance, but followed the directions and moved to the opposite side of the room of Malfoy with Dominique, who looked equally pissed off at the news of assigned seats. But all we could do was hope Professor Slughorn sat us together again. I mean, Dom was the only one who could put up with my bossy attitude when it came to brewing potions. If I was seated with anyone but her, I'm sure that person would leave the class with one black eye and maybe a few boils here and there.

"Fuck this…" Dom muttered, standing with a hand on her hip, staring with narrowed eyes at Slughorn as he began rambling names off (randomly, I suspected, since he had no paper in his hand.) "If he doesn't seat us together… Do you know what a mess that would be?"

I nodded, mirroring her narrowed eyes. This man was quickly falling from my favorite teachers list. _Very_ quickly.

Out of nowhere, she snorted from beside me and I looked at her oddly. She just nodded towards the other side of the classroom, and automatically I knew who she was nodding towards – Malfoy. I glared at her, opening my mouth to say something but she beat me to it.

"How the bloody hell did that sod get into N.E.W.T level Potions?" she whispered, staring in his direction. That was the thing about Dom; she didn't care if it made you nervous or if you knew she was staring – she would still stare as much as she wanted without giving a hippogriff about it. "Seriously – I love him and everything, but I saw his marks last year. The highest grade he got was a Poor, and that was for his best class: DADA."

I shook my head. "Who knows? He won't last long anyway. He never does anything in class, so I'll bet you ten sickles that he won't even make it through this class without getting yelled at by Slughorn for slacking."

"I don't know… He's in here, isn't he? That must mean something… But, whatever, it's a deal," she muttered, shaking hands with me firmly before Slughorn made his way to us.

"Alright, then, Dominique Weasley and Troy Gilbert," he said, pointing to two empty seats while walking towards the next table where he seated our friend Gretchen Minch with a nasty looking Slytherin. I tried not to laugh at her frightened expression (I didn't blame her – a lot of Slytherins look scary, and this one certainly wasn't lacking in that department) and that ended up not being all that hard because just then Slughorn randomly placed me at a desk next to someone.

Would you like to give a guess as to whom that someone is?

It's really not that hard.

Come on – you're not really _that_ daft, are you?

Congratulations.

Hoorah.

You guessed right.

My mouth fell open with a gush of air. He couldn't be serious, could he? Was he really stupid enough to seat me next to…to…to that git?!

"Miss Weasley, is there a problem?" Slughorn said, pausing his seating arrangements.

My mouth remained open, and I looked past the plump man to the boy he was expecting me to sit next to. Scorpius Malfoy was grinning at me smugly, as if he were actually _enjoying_ this!

"Please, Miss Weasley, we don't have time for this. So would you kindly take you seat, and we can get on with the day?" He sighed exasperatedly, which only aggravated me further but I did as he said, grudgingly taking my new seat next to _it._

I glared straight ahead, trying to ignore the arrogant smirk next to me. So I nearly jumped out of my seat when Slughorn excused us to get supplies, and, thanks to that jump, I got all the best ingredients. I came back to our desk to find that he had already started the fire and the desk cleared.

I huffed, announcing my return, and began putting the first ingredients into the empty cauldron.

"Okay, so after you add the lacewing flies and Antinony, you have to put in the four leeches… And make sure they're unsucculated," he said, reading off the instructions from our textbooks, looking much too focused when I glanced quickly in his direction.

Really, I almost dropped the handful of lacewing flies into the cauldron (which would _not_ have ended pretty.) Since when does Malfoy – _Scorpius_ Malfoy – actually do work or help in classes? What was going on? He was in a N.E.W.T level class when I know he most likely received a D last year. Yet, here he was, instructing me what to do like he actually knew what he was doing.

Whoa, wait a second – _he was the one telling me what to do??_

I dropped the twelve lacewing flies into the cauldron then pushed him away from the book. "You work, I'll tell you what to do," I said, frowning at the page in front of me when he actually did as I said and began pouring an ounce of Antinony in. I stared at the page for a few more moments, confused and watching him work soundlessly out of my peripheral vision.

You have no idea how _weird_ this was for me.

Clearing my throat, I began reading off the directions, hearing the edge to my voice but not doing anything to fix it. I was really doing my best to refrain myself from screaming at the guy. This whole smart act was seriously freaking me out and starting to piss me off. This wasn't Scorpius Malfoy; Scorpius Malfoy doesn't do _anything_ in class, stretches out in his chair and taking a nap while his partner does all of the work for him. Scorpius Malfoy doesn't actually _work!_

"How'd you do it?" I asked abruptly, the words leaving my mouth without my consent. Internally, I slapped myself across the face, but I truly was curious so I didn't take the words back – not that I could have anyway.

"Excuse me?" he said, not once looking in my direction and keeping his focus on keeping the leeches still long enough to drop them into the cauldron.

No smirk? No sarcastic reply? _Nothing?_ "Did you get your father to pay your way into this class or something?" I said, furrowing my brows. This assumption really wasn't that hard to believe, and I knew this would probably rile him up but to my astonishment he just snorted.

"Since when do I care about classes, Weasley?" he said, and I could almost hear him roll his dark brown eyes. "And what's it to you, anyway?"

I turned my glare onto him, forgetting about the instructions. "It's not like I actually _care_. I'm merely just curious, that's all. You have the worst grades in the entire school. You don't even try! And yet, here you are, in N.E.W.T level Potions as if you were really working on keeping good grades for the past six years like the rest of us!"

He glanced at me, but didn't let his gaze leave the leeches for long (two down, two to go.) "It's really none of your business, Weasel."

I rolled my eyes at the lame name he'd started using for me in our fourth year, and crossed my arms. "It is if you're going to be my partner for the rest of the year! I would at least like to know how my dumbass partner managed to get into this class."

He sighed, throwing the third leech into the cauldron, using much more force than he had with the first two. "Fine – if you really must know, my father brought me in this summer to make me take another exam to prove I didn't deserve the D's and T's I got at the end of last year. And since I passed all of them, they placed me in N.E.W.T classes. Happy?" he finished, throwing the last of the leeches into the cauldron.

I stood there dumbfounded, trying to process all of that information. "But…?"

"Great work today, class! Next we'll have to harvest the Fluxweed on the full moon, which is…this Friday, I believe. So, until then!" Slughorn said, smiling jollily from the front of the classroom. "Class dismissed! Oh, and next time Miss Weasley, I would like to see you being more involved in the project!"

My chin dropped and I started to say something, but then I saw Malfoy leaving and I lost all train of thought. Save for one.

_What. The. Fuck._

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked behind to see Dom standing there with a smug grin on her face and her hand held out expectantly. "I think someone owes me ten sickles."

* * *

_**Author's Note ~**_

_Just a little note for you guys out there somewhere: The whole story about how Scorpius got into N.E.W.T Potions will come in later chapters when Rose and Scorpius are closer. I have it all planned, I just have to get the in between chapters figured out._

_And I'm really not all that crazy about the title! So, if you have any suggestions, tell me? I have a few ideas of my own, but I'd like to from my readers too :)_

_Did you like it? The end part...looked way better in my head, but it's still okay, right? It's my favorite part so far, haha._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note ~**_

_Fourth chapter: complete! And, even though this is mainly Rose and Scorpius, there will be chapters from the other characters point of views, just like this one. And this one is very important to the rest of the story's events._

_This Lily is different from other stories' Lily's. She's a bitch. Plain and simple. But not completely incapable of feeling as you will read later in this chapter. Plus she's kind of a slut, something else you will learn in this chapter. I hate how most Lily's are sweet and adorable, and I hate perfect characters. The Potter family couldn't be a perfect, happy family, now, could it? That's just not how it works for Harry Potter's life. But, anyway, my version of Lily is really important to the story, so I'm sorry if it disappoints some of you. After you finish reading, review and tell me what you think._

_Charlie - I love him. I really do. I don't know why, but he just has this charm about him that makes me love him. And just like Lily, he plays a major part in the story too, which is unusual for such a small character._

_Okay, well, I'm done! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**The Secrets, Lies, and Notes of Rose Weasley**

**_Chapter 4 ~ The Eighth-Month Anniversary_**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I rolled my eyes as soon as I saw Charlie Finnegan (my Ravenclaw boyfriend of six months – actually, seven months as of today) walk through the Dining Hall doors, search for my auburn head, and make his way to the Slytherin table where I was sitting with my best-friend Kate Newberg (not that much – at least she thinks we're best friends) with a big, silly grin on his face.

It really wasn't that bad of a face. Those charming dimples that always made the girls swoon; big blue eyes that you can get lost in; messy, yet perfect dusty brown hair that falls just above his eyes in such a god damn sexy way; those toned biceps and abs and quads (but not too big – just right) that are the bonus to being Ravenclaw's star beater. Aw, who am I kidding? He was one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts.

But that was the problem. He was _one _of the hottest – not _thee _hottest.

I sighed, and let my gaze roam the Slytherin table until I found who I was looking for – Scorpius Malfoy. Merlin, that boy (ahem, or should I say _man_; that guy is far from boy, if you know what I mean) was Hogwarts' own personal sex god. Nobody else compared. Not even Charlie. It was like his body was carved by the gods, and given to this school as a gift. Those eyes… They were so mysterious, and had you begging for more. And those biceps? Dear Merlin, they're bigger than Charlie! I could just stare at him all day, not caring who caught me…

"Happy Eighth-Month Anniversary, Lily!" Charlie's voice (something that had been getting more annoying the longer I was with him) snapped me out of my reverie and forced me to tear my eyes away from Scorpius Malfoy, who was sitting with his friend Cameron Goyle (who was eyeing my cousin, Roxanne, which raised suspicion inside me.)

I looked at him, blinking stupidly and trying to comprehend his words but finding that hard to do. Staring at Scorpius for too long tended to mess me up, and I was trying to cut back but it was just so tempting! Especially when we are in the same house, for Salazar's sake! "Er…what?"

And this is the annoying thing about Charlie – he'll smile at anything, and _everything_. Anyone can insult him, make fun of him, do _anything_ to him, and he'll just stand there, smiling like an idiot, as if it's all just some big joke. I could kick him in the you-know-what's, and he would probably still be smiling, maybe even laugh!

He thrust a bouquet of lilies towards me, his cheeks blushing a bit. "Happy Eighth-Month Anniversary, Lils," he said, slipping into the empty seat beside me.

I took the flowers, swallowing the sigh that I almost let out (I really hated lilies; and boys, for some odd reason, always thought giving these flowers to me just because of my name was a good idea), and glanced at Kate who was smiling at the two of us. Ever since I can remember, she's always thought we looked so cute together. It was weird, because I for one thought my hair and his always looked odd together. However, Scorpius' white-blonde hair and my long, shiny auburn hair… Now that would be _hot._

"Oh, shoot, Charlie," I said, my eyes widening. "I feel just _horrible_! Today's our eighth-month anniversary? It completely slipped my mind… I've just been so busy with everything…! Homework, Prefect duties, Quidditch, and all of the extra work I've been doing… I just…"

He cut me off with quick peck on the lips (which, I really didn't mind at all actually; however much he annoys me – his cologne that I just a got a big, hearty whiff of, for example - his kisses were always a pro.) "No big. I don't mind at all. Being with you is a good enough present for me," he said, smiling sweetly.

I almost busted out laughing. Really, I did. That had to be the cheesiest thing I had ever heard in my entire life! We've only been going out for eight months, and already he's acting like a corny guy from a muggle movie whose building up to the moment he tells the girl that he's in love with her.

Aw, shit.

The realization hit me like a stunning spell.

That's _exactly_ what was happening.

I smiled weakly at him, and tried to turn back to my lunch but he slipped his hand into the one that had been reaching for my sandwich and intertwined his fingers with mine, forcing me to look at him. "I have something planned. For tonight. Something special, just like you said you wanted our eighth-month anniversary to be. But it's a surprise, so meet me by Barnabas the Barny at nine tonight, okay?"

Special? That's what I wanted when I still thought I was in love with you – five months ago! "Uh, ya, I don't think…"

"Great, I'll see you then, Lils." He pecked me again, and was up and gone in seconds before I could open my mouth.

I growled, snatched my sandwich off the place, and began chewing it angrily while Kate watched me with wary eyes.

"You alright, there?" she said timidly. I wasn't that scary, was I? "You look a little…peeved."

I snorted. "Peeved? More like pissed off. Annoyed. _Scared as hell._" I threw my sandwich back on the plate, suddenly losing my appetite. "He's going to tell me he _loves_ me, Kate. _Loves_ me."

"And?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, ignoring the short envy that I felt when I saw her perfect, long blonde wavy hair. "And? I don't love him! What am I going to do when he declares his undying love for me and I can barely admit I even _like_ him anymore?"

She shook her head, delicately setting her glass of pumpkin juice on the table before folding her hands in front of her and looking me seriously in the eye. "Are you _really_ asking _me_ what you're going to do?"

"Well, no fuck I am!" I practically screamed, angered by her idiotic question, but I managed to let it out as a very loud whisper that a few people who were within earshot heard.

But she looked unfazed by my language and continued to look me in the eye. "Is _the_ Lily Potter really asking someone else what to do? Really? Come _on_, Lily – when have you ever had a problem with anything?"

I fell silent, realizing how stupid I sounded actually asking Kate, out of all people, what I was going to do. Wow, I was really messed up today. I mean, what could Kate do? Nothing, that's what. She doesn't have anything close to the amount of brain cells that I do. I nodded, agreeing with what she said, and she smiled, as if actually proud of herself for something as simple as bringing my sanity back.

I smiled and stood up. "You're right, Kate. What was I thinking?" I laughed, shaking my head at myself. "Okay, well I'm off! I've got Arithmancy in six minutes, so see you in Trans later?" I said, and headed out of the Dining Hall with a new spring in my step.

•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•

I flounced into the Slytherin Common Room after dinner with Kate by my side, both of us smiling sweetly at our fellow fifth years, our hair bouncing healthily around our shoulders, and we took our usual spots on the couch by the fireplace.

"So have you decided what to do about Charlie?" Kate said, after winking flirtatiously across the room at a brawny sixth year.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my fruity-smelling hair over my shoulder. "_No_, Kate, I have not. And I have only an hour or so to figure it out! Merlin…maybe I should just…I don't know, not go…"

She sat up straight, alarm etched across her face. "Uh, no! You can't do that! You can't ruin it with him, not unless you've got a backup somewhere in the background. Come on, Lily, you don't even know if he's going to declare his love for you."

I snorted. "Er, right, Kate. Why wouldn't he? I mean, we've been together for eight months as of today, and, hel-_lo_, this is me we're talking about – of course he's going to declare his love for me."

"Look, just go, okay? And every time he tries to tell you, cut him off with a major make-out session or food or something of the sort – a guy's two favourite things."

I grinned. She was right (which was actually pretty surprising.) If I could just predict when he was building up to the moment, I could know just when to stick my tongue in his mouth… I mean, all these years of Divination have to have rubbed off on me somehow, right?

•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•

My footsteps echoed and bounced off the walls as I creeped through the corridors of Hogwarts under the Invisibility Cloak that I'd stolen from Albus last week when I had to sneak out to the Astronomy Tower to meet some fifth year Gryffindor for a late night make-out session (and what's pathetic is he hasn't even noticed it's missing yet.) My heart was hammering in my chest, scared for the night's events in my future. I had no idea what I was going to do, what I was going to say, if I couldn't manage to keep his feelings towards me quiet. I would have to break up with him, or at least stay with him for a little longer until Scorpius or someone else came along.

When I reached the corridor next to the one I was supposed to meet Charlie in, I stopped, peeked around the corner, and saw him standing there, with the usual grin plastered onto his face as he waited patiently for me to arrive. My stomach jolted, and I _knew_ I was going to be sick… I could feel it.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the cloak off and shoved it into my right boot, took a deep breath (_inhale…one…two…three…four…exhale…)_, and then walked with as much confidence I could muster up towards him. His smile grew ten times larger (if that was even possible.)

I faltered when he hurried to meet me halfway, knowing a kiss was on the way, but, ignoring the butterflies (and not the good kind – you know, when you're excited for something, not _dreading_ something) fluttering wildly in my stomach, I regained my posture quickly and met the kiss without hesitation, hoping this would keep that confession at bay.

"Come on, I have something to show you…" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear, and pulling me towards the tapestry of Barnabas the Barny, squeezing me hand affectionately. Sadly, this did not have the same effect that it did a few months ago, which actually made me feel something akin to guilt. But I brushed it off when I realized where we were.

Barnabas the Barny… It was the tapestry that hid the Room of Requirement. But how could he know about it? Only the Weasley and Potter families (and a few family friends) knew of the secret room. I shook my head, guessing he had probably just stumbled across it just like my Uncle Neville (or Professor Longbottom, like I was supposed to call him during school – but outside of school, he was like another Uncle to me) had in his fifth year.

"Come on." He grinned giddily (reminding me of an excited toddler that was about to get ice cream for good behavior) and dragged me in through the door after walking past it three times.

My mouth fell open. As much as I wanted to get out of here, I didn't. This room was amazing, so romantic and perfect. It was painted with warm colors, and filled with red and white and navy furniture, some of which that were covered in blood red and creamy white rose petals. A comfortable loveseat was sitting across from the fire that was burning brightly on the wall; a table set for two with flickering cream-colored candles as the centerpiece. I was speechless – I really had no idea what to say to him.

"Charlie… This is… Wow," I breathed, eyes wide, drinking in the beautiful room.

I felt him slip his hands around my waist from behind and rest his chin on my shoulder. "Just like you…" he murmured. "Happy Eighth-Month Anniversary, Lily."

My heart skipped a beat, something I had been missing for awhile, and I turned around, making sure he held onto my waist the whole time, and looked him in the eye, surprised by the obvious love I found in them. I gulped, glancing quickly at his lips as I did.

And then we were kissing, and it felt like back when we first started dating. I felt a shiver run down my back, and I found myself trying to get closer to him even though we were already as close as possible.

He pulled back, much to my unexpected disappointment, and looked me in the eye. "Look, Lily, this is our eighth-month anniversary, and I want it to be special, just like you wanted," he said, his cheeks blushing a little. "And…And I have to tell you something important."

I froze. _Shit!_ He was going to ruin this.

"I…I love you, Lily," he said, staring at me intently, anticipating my reaction.

And I'm pretty sure he never expected _this _to happen.

I stared at the reeking vomit that now covered his t-shirt. I could almost make out what was it was made up of, but I didn't bother. I looked up in horror at Charlie, who was holding his breath and trying his best to look anywhere but his shirt. "Oh, my god… I'm so sorry, Charlie!" I said desperately, my hands hovering awkwardly above the vomit, wanting to wipe it off but not wanting to touch it. "I…I don't…_ Shit_."

"I-It's…It's alright. I have other shirts," he said, his voice strained, and I could hear a slight nervous laugh somewhere.

"Merlin, Charlie! I just puked all over you! Don't laugh!" I cried, looking around for something to clean it off. "Oh, I feel horrible… I can't believe this… Stupid, stupid nerves…" I muttered under my breath, while I wiped off the vomit with a towel I found laying on the table, trying to hide my disgusted face.

"No… No, Lily…" he said, trying to stop me from cleaning his shirt, but due to my OCD, I couldn't just stand there with a puke-covered shirt in front of me – especially since it was _my_ puke on _my_ boyfriend's shirt! "_Lily!_ Stop! It's alright, really. I can just…change when I get back to my dorm."

I gulped, realizing just how undeserving I was. I had this perfect boyfriend wrapped around my little finger, and I just puked over him on our Eighth-Month anniversary after he told me he _loves_ me. And the worst part was, I could barely feel anything close to _like-like_ anymore. "I'm a horrible, horrible person…" I said quietly, and then more loudly, "I'm sorry, Charlie. But I think…"

He cut me off by placing a finger on my lips, and smiled that nervous smile that used to send my heart into a frenzy a few months ago. "Shh, come on, let's just go. I'll walk you back."

I sighed, but consented with this plan, letting him walk me back _and_ kiss me goodnight at the wall to the Slytherin Common Room. Guilt and dread for the next day filled me as I walked glumly to the Common Room, but it quickly left me when I saw a hunky sixth year sitting with a few of his friends by the fireplace.

Wanting to forget everything – the guilt that I shouldn't be feeling, the puke-covered shirt that was probably being thrown into the laundry for House Elves to take care of, my unreturned feelings for Charlie – and just gain my usual self back, I walked confidently towards the boy, swaying my hips; bent towards him, making sure my shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top four revealed some cleavage as I whispered seductively in his ear. He nodded enthusiastically, jumped up, and followed me out of the common room while his friends wolf whistled after us.


	5. Author's Note  I'm Sorry!

_**~ Author's Note ~**_

Okay, you hate me. I know, I know! You have permission to throw tomatoes, lettuce, whatever you find in your back pocket at me or do whatever, except stop reading this story because I promise you it's very much alive (kinda, sorta.) In fact, I'm working on Chapter 5 right now. The only reason it's been…what? over a month? since I last updated is because I have really bad case of writer's block. Believe me, this past month has been hell; I have no idea where my inspiration went, but I'm pretty sure it's back now.

So, to answer the question that's probably going through your head right now… I'm hoping to have Chapter 5 up for you to read by either the end of this upcoming week, or sometime in the middle of the week after that. And hopefully the chapters after this one won't give me such a hard time.

Okay, well, I'm gonna return to Chapter 5, the bane of my existence for the past month, now! Sorry if I tricked you guys, but I felt like I owed some kind of explanation.

Well, ta-ta for now, my beloved readers!

**~ xxbubblelovexx ~**


	6. SorrySorrySorry! D:

**~ Author's Note ~**

I am a horrible person, I know. And you all have EVERY right to hate me right now - I'm serious, go ahead. I deserve it. I promised an update weeks ago but left everyone hanging. And you have no idea how guilt I am because of that! :/

So that's what makes me feel even worse about what I'm about to say next...

NO, I am _not_ deleting the story. Never. I refuse to give up on this. I have too many ideas for this to let it die. _However!_ I do need to restart. There are a few adjustments I need to fix. Don't worry - most of the chapters will remain the same. The main things that I want to change are the main characters. There are just too many, and I have to narrow it down to at least four or three. Obviously Scorpius and Rose will be two of those three/four but I'm still deciding who to make the other one/two. Lily will of course be a big part of the story, but I'm wondering if I should have her as one of the POV's too? Because once everything starts getting really intense between Lily and Rose and Scorpius, you might want to know what's going through her mind. But I can't make up my mind, so... I'm leaving it up to you guys, my readers. You choose out of the other six main characters I had planned on using before, but now I can't because it would just be too much and would confuse me and probably confuse you too! So whichever one or two have the most fans will be the other two P.O.V's :) The list of the characters is below.

Also, one more thing - I will be deleting this to restart because of the two Author's Notes, and since those just annoy me, I want this to be a fresh start for the story. So, if you would like to continue reading this story, I would advise you to add me to your Author Alerts so you get the alert when I put the story back up (which will also include the long awaited fifth chapter.) ;)

**LIST OF POTENTIAL P.O.V's:**

Albus Potter

Lily Potter

Dominique Weasley

Hugo Weasley

Fred Weasley II

Louis Weasley

Okay, well that's all! And again, I'm so, so, so sorry! It really depresses me to do this, so I hope to have the story back up and on its feet soon, hopefully in the next two or three weeks. You see, I'm dog-sitting this week for a friend and working on this summer homework assignment I have to do for my 9th grade Honor's English class, but in my spare time, I'll be writing whatever I can! I promise!

Well, love you all! Remember to comment and tell me you're vote for the P.O.V's ;)

Kisses,

xxbubblelovexx


End file.
